


Save The Date!

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Save the date for the marriage of Beverly Marsh and Benjamin Hanscom!5/30/18Hope you make it!Eddie read the card over and over again. He hasn’t heard from Bev or Ben in years.It’s been since graduation. The only Loser who kept contact with Eddie was Stan. But the others, it’s been awhile.





	Save The Date!

 

_Save the date for the marriage of Beverly Marsh and Benjamin Hanscom!_

_5/30/18_

_Hope you make it!_

 

Eddie read the card over and over again. He hasn’t heard from Bev or Ben in years.

 

It’s been since graduation. The only Loser who kept contact with Eddie was Stan. But the others, it’s been awhile.

 

Eddie contemplates if he should go to the wedding. He’d love to see his friends again, but he doesn’t know who else would be there.

 

But there he stood, phone in his hand about to call the RSVP number.

 

He presses the call button. It was on it’s second ring when someone answers.

 

“This is Beverly Marsh, how can I help you?”

 

He hasn’t heard Bev’s voice in so long, he jumped in his seat.

 

“Hello?” Bev questions.

 

“Sorry. Sorry. Um… I don’t know if you remember me, but… It’s Eddie.”

 

“Eddie?! Eddie Kaspbrak?!” She shrieks. “Oh, my God! It’s been so long! How are you?”

 

“I’ve been fine, Bevvie. I called to RSVP for the wedding.”

 

“Okay, I’ll get you on the guest list. See you next spring!”

 

Eddie ends the call, and he adds her number into his contacts.

 

What the hell was he doing?

 

\--------------------

 

As he was outside the church, he realizes that this might’ve been the wrong thing to do. Eddie hasn’t seen any of the Losers, hardly kept contact.

 

But he was doing this. And there was no going back.

 

Eddie enters the church, and he takes his seat next to the altar. The seat next to him says that Bev’s aunt would be sitting next to him.

 

When everyone was settled, the music started. The officiator walks down the aisle. Eddie easily recognizes that it is the song ‘I See The Light’ from Tangled.

 

Ben walks down the aisle. His suit looked amazing, traditional black slacks and jacket with a blush pink necktie.

 

Eddie smiles at him.

 

Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids came out. The first groomsmen were dressed the same as Ben, and the bridesmaids dresses were the same pink color as the men’s ties as well as strapless.

 

The groomsmen were recognized as Mike, Stan and Bill.

 

‘ _Guess that’s what happens when you don’t stay in touch,_ ’ Eddie degrades.

 

The bridesmaids were Patty Blum, Audra Phillips and Bev’s cousin, Cora.

 

Cora and Bev were really close, so there was no doubt about it. They were even closer once Bev moved in with her aunt.

 

As the groomsmen and bridesmaids take their places, the maid of honor and best man come out.

 

The maid of honor was Kay McCall. Eddie has read her books, and enjoyed them. Her dress a different style with an off the shoulder sleeve.

 

And the best man was Richie Tozier. Eddie quietly gasps, his eyes widening slightly.

 

Richie didn’t have his giant glasses anymore, his hair was long enough to be put in a messy bun (which it was), and he looked so handsome.

 

But he looked sad as well. Yes, he had a smile, but his eyes were dead. There’s no… light.

 

Richie and Kay take their places next to where Ben stood and where Bev would stand in a few moments.

 

Everyone stood up, noting that Beverly would be entering now.

 

Bev came out, looking like a fucking goddess. Her makeup was very little, but natural. Her hair was down, all curled and she had a sparkly hairpiece at the back of her head. Her bouquet was a combination of calla lilies and daisies tied with a string of pearls. What really blew Eddie away was her dress, it was a strapless mermaid fit with lace and diamonds all over the bodice.

 

The person who was going to hand her off was her Aunt Madeline, filling in for her father. Alvin had a chance to do this, but now he can rot in hell.

 

When she gets to the altar, Madeline kisses Bev’s cheek and sits next to Eddie. Everyone sits down.

 

“Dearly beloved,” the officiator announces. “We are here on this magnificent and beautiful day to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments we are all present to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love and to publicly witness the creation of an outward marriage bond that Beverly and Benjamin have already been creating inwardly.”

 

Beverly and Ben smile.

 

“Their love and intention has created this marriage and we are gathered here today to join in the celebration and acknowledgment of that bonding.”

 

Eddie spaces this guy out. All it is is some bullshit on love.

 

“Now we will hear the vows. Ben, you may start.”

 

Ben takes out the little note card from his pocket.

 

“Beverly, when I first met you, I was starstruck. It was the last day of school and I was getting my bike from the racks to go home. Then you snuck up on me, saying to get out of your way. Then your demeanor changed and you signed my yearbook.”

 

Ben smiles at the memory.

 

“From that moment on, I knew you were the love of my life. I promise to love you, I promise to cherish you and I promise to respect you. I’ve loved you since we were kids and I will never stop loving you,” Ben finishes.

 

“Beverly, you next,” the officiator encourages.

 

Kay hands Bev her vows.

“Ben, I thought no one would love me as much as you did. I had been under the control of my father, I had been afraid of being in a relationship. But now that I have you, that wasn’t the case. I promise to love you as much as I possibly can and I promise to love you for what you look like, because I love you so much.”

 

“Now onto the rings.”

 

Ben takes out Bev’s ring and Kay gives Bev Ben’s ring.

 

“These rings are circles of Ben and Beverly’s love, for it will never break.”

 

The couple place the rings on each other’s ring finger.

 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ben, you may kiss your bride.”

Ben leans in for a chaste kiss with Bev. Their first kiss as a married couple.

\--------------------

 

The reception was great so far. Happy Wedding Hour (drinks for free!) was awesome, and Eddie was going to dance soon.

 

He watched Bev and Ben dance to ‘Beauty and The Beast’. They looked like an absolute beautiful couple.

 

Eddie sees Richie across the way, and he decides to talk to him, walking over to Richie.

 

“Hi,” Eddie greets.

 

Richie jumps slightly at the voice.

 

“Uh… hi,” Richie meekly replies.

 

Eddie awkwardly rubs his neck.

 

“So… how’ve you been?” Eddie asks.

 

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Eddie doesn’t know what the fuck that means. “Been travelling.”

 

“Cool. Cool.”

 

Richie clicks his tongue. “How about you? Anything interesting?”

 

“Uh… nothing special, but I’m a limo driver.”

 

It was just so awkward. The air was just so thick.

 

“Anyone in your love life?” Richie bluntly asks. The music changes, thus everyone else is now dancing.

 

“No, not anymore. She was a bitch to me,” Eddie admitted. He and his (ex) wife had divorced months ago. They weren’t married long, maybe two years.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. Like I said, she was a bitch.”

 

Richie was about to say something else until Stan came up running to him

 

“Rich, you’re on!”

 

Richie hesitantly leaves, walking onto the stage and taking the microphone. Everyone quiets down when they see him.

 

“Hey! Uh… I just want to say congrats to Mr. and Mrs. Hanscom. Ben, if you are hurt my Bevvie, you get my fist in your face.”

 

Everyone laughs.

 

“Yeah… I’m gonna sing a song that is dedicated to a very special person. I listened to it and I was like ‘Yeah, that’s what I’m feeling’. It may be a song from a kid’s movie, but I love it.”

 

Eddie tilts his head in curiosity.

 

The music starts. Richie starts tapping his fingers on the mic to the beat.

 

“ _A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening?_ ” He sings. “ ‘ _Cause up till now, I’ve walked the line. Nothing lost, but something missing._ ”

 

Eddie’s heart swells. He hasn’t felt this way in ages.

 

“ _I can’t decide what’s wrong, what’s right. Which way should I go?_ ”

 

“He missed you,” Mike said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Mike nods his head. “He went into a deep depression when you left. You never called us, or anything. He was actually put in therapy because of it.”

 

Eddie’s lips part in surprise.

 

“ _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen! Will you still be with me when the magic’s all run out?_ ” Richie sings out the climax. “ _If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don’t know what I’m feeling. Is this just a dream? If only I could read the signs in front of me. I could find the way to who I'm meant to be._ ”

 

Eddie runs out, feeling overwhelmed with the situation.

 

When he gets outside, he instantly starts crying. The tears flow like waterfalls. He falls to his knees, landing on the hard concrete.

 

He didn’t even hear the doors to the church opening and closing.

 

“Eds!” Richie calls out. “I tried to find you and…” Richie sees Eddie’s form. “Whoa, you okay?”

 

“Leave me alone!” Eddie screams.

 

Richie retreats.

 

“Okay, okay,” Richie’s scared. He hasn’t seen Eddie this angry in ten years.

 

“Please, Rich, just leave,” Eddie says a little calmer.

 

“No, I’m not going,” Richie quietly says. “What’s going on?”

 

“Like you don’t know!” Eddie goes back to his angry mood, standing to his feet. “YOU just had to come back in my life! I did my best to get away from you, but I guess I can’t escape you!”

 

“Ed-”

 

“NO! I left because I needed to get myself to where I am!”

 

Richie’s eyes widen. He’s had enough. “You know what, Eddie? It’s always about you. Every conversation we had, the topic always went back to you. ‘Has anyone heard from Eddie?’ ‘Hear about Eddie’s relationships?’. That’s what happened. YOU left. You left us. You left me when I needed you most.”

 

Eddie’s tears start up again.

 

“You’re selfish, Eddie. You put yourself before the rest of us. And you’re too blind to see that,” Richie scolds, walking back to the church. “Maybe you shouldn’t have come tonight.” Even though he instantly regrets his words, he needs to get this off his chest.

 

Eddie runs to Richie, smashing his lips onto the taller man’s. The kiss is quick and tense, full of sadness and anger. Eddie pulls away, looking at Richie’s shocked face.

 

Richie quickly reattaches their lips. He can taste Eddie’s tears.

 

When they part, Eddie whispers a quiet “I’m sorry.”

 

Richie wraps his arms around Eddie’s small frame.

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, too. You’re not selfish. I just… I’m pissed off at all the years we would’ve spent together.”

 

Eddie’s body shakes with sobs, he’s just overwhelmed.

 

“That song. It was about you. No matter what, it’ll always be about you.”

 

Eddie melts into Richie’s chest. “I love you, Rich.”

 

Richie smiles the first genuine smile in years.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know the emotions were kinda "bipolar" for lack of a better word. But I finished this at like 1 AM and I was getting impatient. Also, I'm taking a break on Beyond: Two Souls, just thought I'd let y'all know.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
